


Remember me(like a long lost memory)

by proudjbstan



Category: GOT7, Jus2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, vampire!yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudjbstan/pseuds/proudjbstan
Summary: Yugyeom stood there, frozen in time, as he stared and stared, into the face of the boy standing in front of him.It had been a hundred years since the last time he saw him.





	1. Chapter 1

> _Remember me, like a long lost memory. Miss me, like a long lost lover. Love me, love me like you'll lost me forever._

Yugyeom stood there, frozen in time, as he stared and stared, into the face of the boy standing in front of him.

It had been a hundred years since the last time he saw him.

He couldn't exactly remember his face, just a vague image of dark brown orbs and thin lips. But then Jaebum had smiled warmly, and it felt familiar to him like the summer sun on his skin.

Such long ago memories awaken within him, from when he is still a boy too, and alive.

Yugyeom softened when he saw the twin moles above those eyes. His nonexistent heart started beating wildly in his ribcage with how breathtakingly beautiful Jaebum really is.

He extended his right hand, and eventhough it's been a long time since he last smiled, the small smile he managed to give somehow came easy and genuine.

"I will look forward to work with you." he said.

Jaebum accepted his hand gratefully, and Yugyeom just want to cry at the physical contact. It's overwhelming, even for an ancient vampire like him.

He forced himself to let go of Jaebum's hand.

"I'll do my best, sir! This means a lot to me. You are my idol for so long, I've always wanted to be a great producer like you. Just...thank you so much." Jaebum fiddled with his own hands nervously while Yugyeom kept on staring at him.

He looks so alive like this, fresh out of college and heart burning with passion. His cheeks flushed red under Yugyeom's intense eyes.

"Sir... are you okay?" Jaebum finally lifts up his gaze to look at him when he is met with silence.

_I miss you, hyung_. Yugyeom had wanted to say so badly, but in this lifetime, Jaebum is so much younger than he is.

And Jaebum doesn't remember him the way Yugyeom would always remember him.

He couldn't scare him away by opening his heart bare for Jaebum to see.

His heart is centuries worth of stories, full of longing and missing someone to death, of pain and wounds unhealed, of love so persistent and overwhelming it never ceased.

But maybe in this lifetime, they could find a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

"Writing songs is about finding inspiration and conveying the message through the flow of the lyrics. That's how it helps people to enjoy the song." Yugyeom closed his eyes and leant back. He let out a sigh immediately when his back pressed uncomfortably against the chair even after he tried to adjust his body a few times. He should definitely buy a new chair soon. 

Jaebum is sitting on the sofa nearby, studiously writing down whatever he said in his small notebook. It's an adorable sight, and it managed to chase away all the lingering tiredness after working nonstop for a week straight. 

Two other staffs who were there with them just now had went out to buy lunch for everyone.

It's been a productive week for the team. Eventhough Jaebum is the new addition and still hasn't done anything much, just helping a bit here and there, he is thankful that they're all comfortable around him. Too comfortable in fact, with how much the noonas were doting on him.

They finished writing two songs that were due next week and Yugyeom has some free time to spare so he was currently doing what he was doing, like giving some advice because Jaebum asked for it. Nevermind that he sucks at it though.

"Say that...hmm, today I've suddenly fallen in love with coffee, I'll definitely write a song about it."

Jaebum gaped at him. "W-what?"

"Well, that's how Long Black came to live, it literally talks about loving coffee isn't it?"

"Oh." And then he laughed, mouth opened wide and high pitched. It's Yugyeom's turn to gape at him. 

Even Jaebum looked taken aback with what he did, as he spluttered "Sorry, sir."

For someone who has wandered the earth for a long time, he should've mastered the art of displaying a stoic face at all times. But then again, Yugyeom's biggest weakness had always been the fact that he often wears his heart on his sleeve, hopelessly.

He couldn't help himself from staring at Jaebum, his stupid nonexistent heart is fluttering again. Something inside Yugyeom that has been yearning and aching for years, calmed down like it knew that it's enough. 

It's enough, because Jaebum is here now.

"You can call me hyung if you want." 

Yugyeom swears he will try his hardest to make Jaebum happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Even from behind his car's window, he could clearly see the events happening inside the famous family restaurant. The whole place has been booked by the company for tonights's dinner.

All of them were too busy stuffing their mouths to notice Yugyeom stalking Jaebum from outside.

 _He could be drunk out of his mind and going home alone could be dangerous. Worst things had happened before. It's your fault if he's hurt, you know,_ a demonic voice in his head whispers.

Yugyeom raised the radio volume to chase the voice away. He could go insane if he continues to listen to it.

Company dinner is chaotic as usual. Their rookie group who had debuted with explosive success was the main reason they're gathering to celebrate.

Yugyeom had told Jaebum to come here in his place because he felt unwell. Jaebum had agreed and worriedly told him to go to the clinic after work, he even offered to accompany him in case he's too tired.

"He's a grown man, Jaebum-ah. Don't worry too much." One of the female staff teased him lightly. "We're gonna have some fun tonight! I'm gonna get drunk out of my mind to let out the stress out."

 _Well, Ahyeon sure looks like she already got her wish._ She's currently passed out with her head on the table.

The truth is, Yugyeom hates crowded places, they make his teeth ache and the smell of so many human bodies is dizzying enough for a vampire who have been two weeks starved.

He already planned to meet up with the supplier tonight before the bloodlust gets worse.

 _Planned to_ , obviously, because his besotted heart had driven him to check up on Jaebum instead.

 _This place is secluded, so I'm just making sure he got home safely. I am definitely not going to take this advantage to know where he lives._ Right _._

That's the only explanation Yugyeom has for his questionable action.

Underage members of the band were gathered at one side of the table situated furthest away from the alcoholic beverages as to prevent unwanted incident.

And somehow, Yugyeom eyes quickly found Jaebum sitting among them, spesifically right at the centre.

"What is he doing there?" he wondered to himself.

He doesn't look drunk though, and there's a big empty bottle in front of him.

Yugyeom squinted his eyes to get a better look.

It seems to be a bottle of...strawberry milk?

Yugyeom laughed to himself.

_Strawberry milk, of course._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found the fact that jaebum is obsessed with strawberry milk so endearing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebum was cornered in the dark, secluded alleyways by two strangers. It was late at night and he was walking home after the company dinner, when someone had pushed him hard onto the ground and dragged him here.

They pulled him by his hair to make him stand up against the dead end.

"Where did you hide it, boy? Tell us!" Again, they keep on saying the same thing.

Initially, he had wanted to fight back and just ran away before anything bad could happen. But Jaebum changed his mind when one of the man took out a knife from his pocket.

The knife look like a devil's weapon, glinting in the dark when it's blade caught the street lights. He stared at it, and then at the men's faces. None of them look drunk.

"I'll give you money. Take it and leave me alone," he said, trying to sound calm.

Both of them exchanged gazes and proceed to laugh at him mockingly. That is their biggest mistake apparently.

The next few seconds went by in a blur.

Jaebum stood there, body stunned and eyes wide as his saviour slammed the stranger's head into each others hard enough that they passed out by the next blink. The knife clunked onto the ground loudly and it echoed.

And then, the atmosphere were weighed down with heavy silence. It was almost suffocating in it's intensity. No one even moves an inch.

Lights above them continue to flicker endlessly and there's a faint howling somewhere in the distance.

"Yugyeom hyung?" Jaebum tried calling him softly when Yugyeom was still staring blankly at him without saying anything for quite sometime.

Jaebum forced his shaking hands to calm down.

Yugyeom's eyes were red. Two pools of unfocused, dazed blood red.

  
A few steps forward, hesitant, but not afraid.

"Hyung?" Jaebum stopped right in front of Yugyeom. He moved his right hand to gently touch Yugyeom's shoulder.

Yugyeom broke out of his daze and flinched.

"No...no," he started to panic. "Stay away from me," he looked pained, even the words sounded like it was punched out of his chest. Silently, a bloody stray tear flow down his cheek.

Yugyeom turned back and disappeared into the night in a blink of an eye. 

Jaebum watched him go hopelessly, his hand still hanging on thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where do you think Jaebum's unusual bravery come from? 
> 
> he's definitely not stupid enough to go near danger. that's for sure :)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want more from this universe. i love vampire!yugyeom :)


End file.
